Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm
|code = 2AFF05 |author = Gil Grant |director = Jon Cassar |rating = 6.9/10}} George Mason refuses to let Jack Bauer interrogate Nina Myers until Jack discovers George's secret. David Palmer and Roger Stanton meet with an ambassador of a country which may be in league with Second Wave. Tony Almeida goes to the Warner home and questions Reza Naiyeer. Episode guide *Briefing at Northwest Command Center regarding the attack on CTU. Lynne Kresge and Eric Rayburn argue. fires Rayburn. * warns Bob that Reza Naiyeer has terrorist connections. Bob denies it. * orders EMTs to keep Paula Schaeffer at CTU, even though it may mean her death. Tony Almeida argues with him. *Megan Matheson arrives at St. Virgil's Hospital with . Kim denies allegations of abuse. * confronts Joseph Wald about the attack on CTU. Wald gives up the information Jack's after, then shoots himself. Photos reveal Wald's collaborator to be Nina Myers. Emergency personnel are continuing to manage the situation at CTU while computer technicians are trying to get the computers up and running again. Michelle tells Kevin to leave the destroyed CTU servers alone and instead try to set up a generator line to the A-Island. After getting a lecture from a fire marshal, George Mason orders the chief paramedic to revive Paula Schaeffer so she can provide them with the codes to access the data on the NSA server, in spite of warnings that reviving her in her condition may kill her. Tony Almeida is about to leave to interrogate Reza Naiyeer at the Warner residence when George stops him and orders him to stay. The two argue, but George finally lets Tony leave when Tony reminds him that Ivers and Appell, the other personnel qualified to conduct the interrogation, are dead. Eileen hands Mason a call from Jack Bauer. Jack informs George that it was Nina Myers who sold Joseph Wald the schematics to CTU, and that the bombing was to cripple CTU's response to the nuclear threat. He also informs him that he received authorization from Ryan Chappelle to have Nina transferred to CTU for questioning. George tells Jack to debrief at Division when he senses Jack's desire to interrogate Nina, and disguises it by saying that CTU isn't safe. Jack insists that George should not hand Nina back to the FBI. George congratulates Jack on a good day's work and tells him to get a safe distance from the city. He hangs up then instructs Michelle Dessler to prepare an interrogation room for Nina. Michelle recognizes Nina's name as being the CTU agent who murdered Jack's wife, and Mason tells her to have three armed agents outside the interrogation room for security. on the nuclear threat in LA]] President Palmer is being briefed by an officer on the possible targets for the nuclear device in Los Angeles. Lynne Kresge interrupts him quietly to advise him of the arrival of a foreign ambassador, and his ranking intelligence officer. Palmer requests all new intel on Second Wave, and asks about Roger Stanton, the head of the NSA. Lynne says that he is upstairs being briefed on Rayburn's dismissal. Kim Bauer waits nervously in a hospital corridor and moves away as two policemen arrive. Suddenly, Gary Matheson startles her and promises to tell the police that his accusations of kidnapping were false if she agrees to leave now. Kim denies the allegations and claims that Carla will testify that Gary has been abusing both her and Megan. Gary counters that Carla will back him instead and warns Kim to stay away. Kim flees. Palmer talks on the phone with Mike Novick about strategy when Roger Stanton arrives. Palmer escorts him into his office where they discuss the response to the CTU attack and Rayburn's withholding of information. Stanton proceeds to advise Palmer on how to handle the ambassador and warns against providing the ambassador with any intelligence. Palmer still intends to meet with the ambassador. Michelle informs George that the chopper carrying Nina Myers has just taken off and is en route to CTU, and George orders them to set up the mobile video unit for the interrogation. Michelle instructs Lori to tell Bill downstairs to bring a video rack up. Jack walks in and surveys the damage to CTU. When approached by George, he insists on conducting the debrief at CTU. George says that he does not want Jack anywhere near Nina, but Jack assures him that their goal is the same, to stop the nuclear bomb, and that CTU is the logical place to conduct the debrief because Division had no information on his mission. George accepts, and offers to take him to Noel in tech support. Jack asks for Ivers or Clark, but Mason says that they, along with many other good agents, died in the attack. He asks Jack to complete the debrief and leave quickly. Paula revives, albeit very weakly, and George asks her the decryption codes for the data transfer. Paula summons all her strength to tell them the location of the code. George congratulates her and then releases her to be taken to the hospital, but she flatlines before she can leave the building. Her paramedic stares blankly at George as they declare her dead. Kate Warner and Reza Naiyeer return to the Warner residence and Bob Warner asks her how she liked the house, and Kate reassures him that she's confident that Reza loves Marie, which Bob continues to deny. Tony arrives and informs them about the connections to Reza and asks to question him. Bob attempts to stall the interrogation, but Tony insists. Kate finds Reza in the kitchen and informs him that men from the government wish to speak to him, which alarms Reza. He asks Kate to ensure Marie doesn't learn of the questioning and then goes out to speak to Tony and Agent Richards. Palmer speaks with the ambassador, who assures him that his country has apprehended and interrogated several members of Second Wave, but Stanton counters with satellite photographs of various Second Wave compounds in his country. The ambassador requests a mutual exchange of intelligence to avoid both the nuclear attack on the United States and the retaliation against his own nation. Palmer says he'll think about it and get back to him. After the ambassador leaves, Stanton insists that they can't provide them with any information for risk of exposing agents that the U.S. has in that nation. Palmer suggests that a surgical removal of information exposing these agents would solve a problem, but Stanton says that would set a dangerous precedent. Palmer says they can't afford to worry about precedent, and Stanton reveals that his real concern is that the ambassador and his country are actually supporting Second Wave, and Lynne agrees. Jack is continuing his debrief when he gets a call from Kim, who asks him if he was at CTU when the bomb hit, which he assures her he wasn't, but once again insists he go to Aunt Carol's. Kim explains that she can't do so because of the incidents with the Matheson's. Jack tells her she has to let that go, but when pressed for an explanation, he reveals about the nuclear bomb and tells her to tell no one about the threat. Jack returns to his debrief under scrutiny of both George and Michelle. Michelle offers to help, but Jack tells her he knows that her offers are part of George trying to expedite Jack's departure. Nina arrives in chains, to the notice of all present, including Jack who looks visibly distressed. George enters the interrogation room to ask Nina where the bomb is. Nina spells out her terms, which are non-negotiable: a full Presidential pardon. George insists that she won't get it, to which Nina tells him to take her back to prison. George tells her that the only way she'll get any sort of deal is to produce results, which she assures him is in her best interests. George leaves the room to call Ryan Chappelle. Jack asks if Nina's going to help, which George refuses to answer. George walks away to speak to Chappelle, and Jack notices him start to cough. Tony questions Reza about his responsibilities as chief financial officer of Warner Enterprises, and Reza tries to excuse himself to continue preparations for his wedding, but Tony refuses to excuse him. He asks about Syed Ali, which Reza denies any knowledge about, but Tony points to Reza's personal computer files. Reza is unable to respond why Ali's name came up in his own documents. Bob asks Kate where Marie is, and she says that her sister is still working on her dress. He asks Agent Richards how long Reza will be questioned, but Agent Richards doesn't know. Kate expresses concerns about being able to proceed with the wedding, as Marie will know that something is wrong as soon as she comes out. Bob insists they will proceed, despite Kate's protests that the wedding is in less than six hours. He asks her to make sure Marie doesn't find out what is going on. Palmer asks Roger to monitor how the ambassador uses their intelligence files. Stanton reiterates his concerns, but Lynne assures them that they've deleted the sensitive material. A Secret Service agent interrupts them with a call from Chappelle, informing Palmer that Nina is demanding a full Presidential pardon. Jack completes his debrief and hands it to Michelle, but he hesitates leaving. Michelle tells Jack that she realizes he has no intention of leaving. The phone rings, and it's Palmer calling to tell Jack that he intends to grant the pardon, but she will be deported. Jack understands, and Palmer assures him that he will eventually rectify the situation. Michelle can tell by the look on Jack's face what has just happened. At a recording studio, Miguel is in a session with his band when Kim calls. Kim asks him for his help, which he tries to delay, but Kim insists that it's urgent. Miguel reluctantly agrees to leave the session to come to her. George goes into the bathroom to take his anti-nausea medication, hoping no one notices. Jack finds him and angrily confronts him about Nina's pardon, before insisting that he take the case. George ignores him and walks past, but forgets his medication. Michelle works with Kevin and they manage to get the CTU systems up and running. Michelle tells him to skip virus checks and just get them back online. Jack approaches and asks her for records concerning George's whereabouts over the course of the morning. When asked why, Jack expresses his concerns about whether or not George is fit to run CTU. Michelle is sceptical and unhappy because Jack has no clearance level, but he says that he used to run CTU and is looking out for George's best interests. After Marie sends her assistant Cori to work on the wedding dress, Kate tries to let Marie know about CTU's interest in Reza. Marie notices the agents before Kate can tell her anything. Marie gets upset so Kate pulls her into another room and lets her know about the private investigator and Reza's suspected terrorist connections. Marie accuses Kate of sabotaging her life. Bob assures her that it's a misunderstanding, and reminds them that they are all still a family. Marie says that they are not any more; and demands for Kate to leave the wedding. Kate apologizes and Marie accepts before telling her to get out of the house. Bob throws Kate a discerning look as Marie walks away. A cab arrives bringing Miguel to the hospital. Kim asks where his car is, and he tells her he loaned it out to his friend Rob. Kim tells Miguel about Megan's abuse and Gary's accusations, but Miguel assures Kim that Megan is safe at the hospital. Kim reveals to Miguel about the nuclear bomb and tells him that the three of them have to leave the city together. Miguel agrees to help break Megan out of the hospital. George is coughing as he climbs the stairs to his office, where Jack is waiting to question him about his radiation exposure, which he deduced by virtue of George's anti-nausea medication. Jack asks George about his plans for Nina and insists that he take the case. George says O'Neil will handle it, and expresses concerns that putting Jack with Nina be volatile, but Jack threatens to call District unless George grants his request. George reluctantly agrees. Lynne briefs Palmer about the ambassador's itinerary and his plans for the intelligence reports. Palmer asks Lynne to set up a conference call with the Joint Chiefs when he is interrupted by Roger Stanton with video feed of the ambassador's chopper crashing to the ground with no survivors. Split screen: Palmer, Lynne, and Stanton watch the news feed. Kim and Miguel enter the hospital. Tony and Reza argue while Kate watches from outside the window. Kevin finishes preparing the video surveillance of Nina's holding room and informs Michelle. Jack looks at the video feed at Nina, and Nina seemingly looks straight back at him through the camera. '' Memorable quotes * George Mason: What are you looking at? * Michelle Dessler: Nothing. * George Mason: Putting Band-Aids on the network? * Michelle Dessler: Yeah, I'm on it. * Michelle Dessler: (To Jack Bauer) I'm supposed to get you out of here. But that's not going to happen, is it? * George Mason: You're not buying a used car here. You've got to deal within the confines of reality. You're not going to get anything unless you produce results. * Nina Myers: It's in my best interest to produce results. * David Palmer: (On phone) Jack? * Jack Bauer: Mr. President. * David Palmer: I want to thank you for your good work this morning. * Jack Bauer: ...Yes, sir. * David Palmer: Jack, there's something else, and I want you to hear it from me personally. It's about Nina Myers...I'm gonna have to grant her a shadow asylum. * Jack Bauer: (Quietly seething) That sounds like a pardon, sir. * David Palmer: It is. But only a couple of people will ever know about it. She'll be deported to another country. Jack, I know how difficult this must be for you to hear. It was a painful decision. But as you know, she has information that can help us find this bomb. I wish there was another way. * Jack Bauer: So do I, sir. * David Palmer: Let's just get through this day. Eventually we'll make it right. * Jack Bauer: Yes, sir. * David Palmer: Thank you, Jack. (Hangs up phone) * Michelle Dessler: What is it? (Jack, visibly angry does not answer, so she leaves) * Jack Bauer: (Quietly, but angrliy) ...They're gonna let her go. * Bob Warner: (To Kate Warner) Ralph Burton is a PI. He could probably connect me to the Manson family if he looked hard enough. * George Mason: I'm not talking to you, Jack. Because you're not here right now. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Scotch Ellis Loring as Paramedic * Innis Casey as Miguel * Alexander Zale as Ambassador Shareef * Nicholas Guilak as Farhad Salim * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Richard Gross as Fire marshal * John Eddins as Agent Richards * Tony Wayne as Agent Powers * David Ursin as Military Official * Jacque Parson as Eileen (as "Female CTU Worker") * Ryan Moore as Kevin Uncredited * Sean Callery as Miguel's band member * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Emile Williams as Berkin * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton Deleted appearances * Marc Casabani as Omar * Maz Jobrani as Marko Khatami * Mike Sabatino as Redneck * Fred Toma as Basheer Production staff Background information and notes * Although on two occasions it is clearly referred to as "Brent's," when Kate and Reza return with the lunch Reza can be seen holding bags that say "Jerry's Famous Deli". * Bob Warner asks Kate if she liked the house, and confirms that he knew about it. However in the last episode, Reza said that he wanted Kate to be the first person to see it. It is possible though that Bob was only told about it and never actually visited it. * Sean Callery makes an uncredited cameo as a member of Miguel's band. * When Agent Jimmy Kelly hands David Palmer the telephone at about 12:37, the voice of Ryan Chappelle is heard, but it is not the voice of Chappelle's actor Paul Schulze. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 205 205